fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fiendish Meetings
Become Stronger Amon quickly grabbed a hold of the nearest clothing she could find. A pair of puffy red trousers with overalls, and a white shirt. She jumped and quite literally jump kicked the wall down with ease. Amon was now outside, on the back alley of the clothing store. "Right, right, right, right." Amon tried remaining calm, and tucked the clothing together, holding them under her arm. She jumped towards the building before her, and grabbed a hold of a loose brick. Suddenly, the Black Blood coated her hands and feet, potruding claws, allowing her to dig her claws into the brick wall to better climb it. "I want to escape this as much as you, now go!" Gram shouted at Amon. She continued climbing, digging her fingers into the wall and climbing up, using only one hand to do so, having to leap every once in a while, and maintain her balance, while making sure she doesn't drop her clothes. Amon reached the rooftop, and looking up, could see the full moon in the sky. "Alright, this should let me lose 'em, right?" Amon said, looking back, but saw no one was around to inspect. "I suppose they're too busy to actually bother with you." Gram said in a mocking tone "Now, if you were a panty thief, however.". "Or, they're just asleep. 'cides, there was no alarm. Guess this place wasn't so fancy after all..." Amon said. She looked at the clothes she picked up, deciding to settle for what she has now. The Black Blood...dress removed itself, returning into Amon's body via the wounds on her feet from the glass shards. She wore the clothing she managed to get. Only a few minutes passed, and Amon wore her new clothes. Red puffy trousers with paper-like symbols on it, and overalls going over her shoulders, and a white shirt with long sleeves, and buttons. A simple outfit to wear. "Atleast my legs are warm now..." Amon said, sighing, feeling that attempt was pointless, since it isn't keeping her as warm as she had hoped. "Better go find a place to sleep for now.". "I'll be patching up your feet while you're at it. They cuts are pretty deep, but I can easily fix it." Gram said, talking about the injuries Amon recieved prior. "...Why?" Amon asked Gram, crossing her arms "Why would you do that? You don't even care for me. If I died, this body would be yours, right?". "That...may be true, but, right now, we are linked. I require a host in order to perform these feats. I cannot do so independently. Even Wendigo needed a human host before he could unleash Hell." Gram replied, as the Black Blood was hardening, closing the wounds on Amon's feet "For short, if you die, I die. If I die, you live. It's an unfair trade, but, we need each other right now. Considering this...a symbiotic relationship. Starting, by me teaching you how to control your Black Blood, and by you, promising me one thing.". "...Go on." Amon was willing to listen to Gram's offer. "When we meet Azazel...we don't spare him. We don't bless him with a quick death. We punish him, and then finish him off, with our own hands.". "..." Amon smirked, letting out a snickering laughter escape "You know I want that just as much as you, right?". "I am in your head. Of course I know.". "Then it's a deal." Amon said, looking around to try and find a place to stay for the night "Now that I think about it...he called me Archard..." Amon said, as she began walking towards a warehouse not far away. Each step hurt more than the other, and felt colder and more friction build up from rubbing against the solid ground. "Maybe...it's your birthname? He did mention something about whether or not he should call you by your current name, right?". "Hmm...Birthname...I wonder...". Amon arrived at the warehouse, managing to slip through a hole in the wall. A hole in the wall that was made by her personally. All she needed was to kick it. Upon entering the warehouse, she noticed it was very old, and dusty. Looks like a former area for parts for some machines. Even had tools lying around. "Well, nap time. I'll see you in the morning." Gram said, despite not sounding tired at all. "Train me now." Amon said, taking a fighting pose. She extended her left arm forward, her hand curled into a fist, while she cocked her right arm back, next to her abdomen, as if preparing to launch an attack "Or I'll practice alone.". "What? Why? You'll be wasting valuable sleep time!". "I couldn't do a thing. Mom was right. I would've broken out, but I would've gotten overpowered by numbers shortly after. Now that I don't have my magic anymore...I should atleast practice what I do have." Amon said, as she quickly shot her right arm forward, delivering an incredibly fast punch, picking up air pressure, and delivering a shockwave that dented the wall infront of her. "And...Jack, wherever she is now, said she'd teach me this Memetaa. I only got to see it once, and I saw how it works...I'm gonna try and use it.". "...That is literally the dumbest shit I've heard you say.". "Oh really?! You got a better idea, Mr. I Can't Do Shit In Your Head?" Amon replied fiercely, clearly frustrated with Gram's comments. "You have my power. I will train you to use it, so that you won't go low as to use something that sounds so...stupid!" Gram said, sounding determined to actually train Amon. "I'll settle for both." Amon said, preparing to deliver another punch "I can go ahead and learn a thousand different moves...or I can practice the same move a thousand times.". "...Fine. Train your frog punch or whatever, and then I will show you a superior power.". Suddenly, Amon's attention was caught when she heard a gunshot. It sounded like it was a fair distance away. Regardless, it was loud enough to even catch her attention from where she was "The hell was that?" Amon stopped, walking away, as if about to leave. "Don't concern yourself with such pitiful things. Just train. Probably just humans being humans." Gram said, showing a distinct dislike for humans and getting involved in unneeded matters. "Yeah..." Amon turned around, deciding Gram was right. "I guess I'll just ign-..." Suddenly, a stray bullet grazed Amon's right shoulder, hitting the ground, and cleanly piercing a hole into the earth itself. Amon stood silently, as her white sleeve became red from the blood flow. "Amon? The hell has gotten into y-...?" Suddenly, Gram felt an incredible sensation. And it felt horrid. "W-...What...is wrong...? Amon...why am I feeling so much...hate and anger?" A clear image of why Amon's rage sparked appeared before Gram as he inspected Amon's memories. A dark skinned woman, with long black hair and yellow eyes, shooting him in the stomach twice, and once in his shoulder. Amon turned and walked away, seemingly calm looking, exiting the warehouse. She heard another gunshot, and followed suit. The gunshot's bullet reached her again, this time grazing her left cheek. Her eyes dilated in anger, as she gritted her teeth, stomped the ground, and began running forward to the source of the gunfire. "Amon, I knew you hate being shot but...this is ridiculous!". On the far side of the city, where what could only be described as skyscrapers were seen as far as the eye could follow, a large, red orb formed above the city. It was enormous, reaching almost half that one portion of the city. It glew a brilliant crimson aura around it, clearly being fueled by magic. Everyone who woke up from the gunshots looked in awe of the crimson sun, but it quickly turned to horrified screams, as people were heard running away from the area quickly. Even people still in their nightgowns or pajamas immediately left. "I am sensing a high concentration of power from that orb...whoever is using it must be extraodinarily power-...Are you even listening to me?!" Gram cut himself short when he noticed Amon wasn't slowing down. She continued charging towards the area where the orb formed from, presumably where the gunner was at as well. "I hate...!" The hate she felt fueled her very blood, as it formed as gauntlet-like structures around her arms, with sharp claws on each finger "Being shot!" Amon leaped forward, digging her fingers into the building where the highest concentration of magic power was visible. She started climbing atop the building, in an incredible pace, using her newfound claws to do so. "I see...The Black Blood is doing its job well. Your control of it is still flimsy, but...your hate and anger is truly a fascinating fuel." Gram took note of that. "Now please stop it, you crazy bafoon!". The crimson orb begin to slowly fall down towards the earth, like a meteor ready to destroy everything and bring about extinction. That sight was absolutely horrifying. It looked like no matter how fast everyone ran, they wouldn't escape the destruction of this entire area...or even the entire city. As it began falling more towards the earth, Amon was simply climbing faster and faster, her eyes appearing to be burning red with wrath. Suddenly, one final gunshot was heard, and the enormous crimson sun began to dissipate, vanishing away, as if it never exists. With that, Amon also halted, hearing a roar, accompanied by what could only be described as blood splashing. However, she quickly noticed a figure falling from atop the roof, heading right towards her. "Shit!" Amon quickly timed herself, and leaped on the right moment, catching the falling figure on time, but crashing into the next door building, through its window, crashing into an empty office room. Amon felt her body was hurting. Especially her upperbody from crashing into the next building. She regained her compsoure, and quickly snapped back into reality, the Black Blood washing off her body. "Ah! Hey, are you okay?!" Amon quickly paid attention to the person she caught, and when she got a clear look, she saw a pale skinned, beautiful woman, with long blonde hair. Her eyes were closed, and she was apparantly unconscious, and bleeding, several gunshots visible on her body. But the most distinctive thing about her, was the fact she lacked any clothing. Despite that detail, Amon seemed unfazed by her nudity, instead trying to wake her up "Hey! Lady, are you okay?". "I never knew you were so kind as to care for a stranger." Gram said in a mocking tone, laughing at Amon's attempt in being kind. "Shut up! Whatever the hell happened up there i-..." Suddenly, the woman openned her eyes, revealing slitted pupils and golden eyes. She openned her mouth, revealing sharp fangs, as she dug her teeth into Amon's neck, too fast for her to even react. By the time Amon reacted, she attempted screaming in pain and shock, but instead spat out blood, tasting it and feeling it in her throat, almost choking on it. She quickly crawled away from the vampiric woman, holding her neck to stop the bleeding. She noticed the woman's body began to dissipate into thin air. "What...the...?" Words could barely come out clearly from Amon's mouth. She then felt odd, her entire body going numb, and her mind becoming uneasy, as if about to fall asleep. Within her mind, an intruder appeared. Within a white landscape that took the appearance of Amon's subconscious, the woman appeared, in a red dress, with distinctive black feather decorations. "Haha~ A new body~ And it's a cute one as well." The woman said, smirking in pleasure. "Right, let's start hijacking." She snapped her fingers, as red ponds began to appear in the white landscape, growing in size, larger and larger. "No." Suddenly, the blood red ponds vanished, as if rejected. While infront of the woman appeared a pitch black figure, in humanoid form, but possessed only one distinctive right, red glowing eye, covered in a dark shroud that concealed most of his appearance. Gram has taken a form to see this woman "What are you doing here? Leave. This body is mine." Gram threatened the woman. "Oh! Wow, I never expected someone else to be here. How surprising." The woman snickered, amused rather than irritated "Are you the guardian perhaps?". "No. I am the owner." Gram declared, as his shroud grew larger "And you aren't welc-...!". "Shut up!!!" Amon snapped, yelling in pain and anger "Shut up the both of you! I cannot stress how much of a fuckin' headache I am having from you lot arguing inside my own fucking mind!" Silence loomed after Amon's outburst. Everything stopped. The woman and Gram could no longer see each other, instead seeing everything through Amon's point of view. There was no longer a possibility for a battle inside her mind. She has regained control. "Mother...fuck..." Amon fell on the floor, on her stomach, as she lost consciousness from the shock and headache, being rather tired as it is, going into a deep slumber. A Kind Hand to a Heinous Hand "So...you're a vampire?" Gram said, sounding curious. "Oh, yes! Name's Lucadra! Been 'round for some thousand years, give or take." The woman, Lucadra replied, rather casually infact. "Fascinating. What brings you here anyway?" Gram was beginning to talk to Lucadra as if he's speaking to an old friend. "Oh, I was just walking, as usual. Was gonna get me some food, but I got ambushed by a bunch of dogs and got shot. Hurt like a biiiiiitch. Not really though." Lucadra replied, humming a tune to keep herself occupied. Amon openned her eyes in shock, quickly rising up from her sleep "Chicken breasts are bullshit!" Amon screamed, but quickly covered her mouth, to shut herself up. But the damage was already done. The door openned, and from it, entered a woman, with long black hair, bangs and blue eyes, wearing an a white upperbody shirt, adorned with golden linings, and military-like in appearance, complete with black pants, and white shoes. "Oh, you're awake." The woman said, sounding happy as she walked over to Amon. Amon noticed the woman had a sheathed sword on her belt, catching her attention. "Where...am I...?" Amon asked the obvious, trying to not make herself seem suspicious. "You are in my house. Well, the medical bay of my mansion, to be specific." The woman said, speaking in a humble tone to Amon. "My men found you sleepwalking. You were seriously injured, too. You had blood drenched on your clothing, and a severe neck injury. It's a miracle you're even alive.". "I...I what?!" Amon tried to remember if she was sleepwalking. But, last thing she remembered was fainting at that building's office. "I...don't remember any of that.". "It is natural." The woman said, extending her hand to Amon "I am Asteria Dike, Captain of the Rune Knights of the Magic Council Seven Branch." The woman, Asteria, introduced herself and her occupation, much to Amon's shock "And you are?". "Shit! She's a Rune Knight. Worse yet, a Captain! And wait...did she say Seven Branch? Am I in the country Seven?! Bite me in the albs!" Amon was trying to recollect herself quickly. She knew she couldn't admit to her true name, because she has taken up assassinations in Seven before, enough to warrant an identity. "My name is...Amy." Amon said, trying to remain calm and not at all suspicious to this woman. "Oh, Amy. That's a lovely name. Where are you from?" Asteria asked, taking a seat close to Amon's table. "...Oh, shit." Amon had little geographical knowledge of Seven "I'm...actually not from around here. Seven, that is." Amon began speaking, trying to make an excuse as she "I...am from Fiore, but, I was seperated from my family. And I have to go find them, before they get hurt.". "...Your family?" Asteria took a moment to put everything in order "I see. After you heal, I shall help you find them. They are still in Seven, no?". "I...I don't know...Which is why I have to leave now." Amon said, taking off the bed sheets, and getting off her bed, standing back up on her feet "I'm sorry, but thank you.". "Wait!" Asteria quickly jumped from her seat, putting her hands on Amon's shoulders to stop her "You're in critical condition. You have to remain here and properly he-...!". "I'm fine!" Amon snapped, shocking Asteria. "You are not! You have lost too much blood, and you have fractured ribs to boot!" Asteria retorted, with just as much fury. "I said I'm fi-...!" Suddenly, Amon clutched her chest in pain, falling on her knees. Her breathing became heavier, her body sweating, and pain surging all over her body "D-...Dammit...this again...?!" It was the same pain she felt before meeting Gram. "Gram! Are you doing this?!". "No. This is the Black Blood's doing, and yours. You have yet to be fully compatible with it. I only stabilized it mildly. But, your usage of it yesterday is taking its toll now. That, and your outburst had a hand in it as well." Gram explained to Amon, sounding unusually calm about it. Amon coughed blood, and immediately covered her mouth afterwards, tasting it in her mouth "Goddammit...!". "Doctor! Get in here!" Asteria shouted, as a nurse entered in a hurry, seeing Amon in pain "Nurse, put her back in bed! I'll go call the doctor! Take care of her until then!" Asteria ordered the nurse, who immediately did as she was told. "W-...Why...?" Amon found it painful to even speak "Why...are you helping...me?". "Are you an idiot?" Asteria replied rather coldly "Why shouldn't I save someone who no one even knew or bothered to help themselves? I, as the Captain of the Rune Knights, cannot let an innocent die while I have the power to save them." Asteria said, before quickly exiting the room to look for the doctor. "Lady Dike is incredibly kind." The nurse said, assisting Amon in standing back up "It's also why she takes her job so seriously. She would stop at nothing to catch a criminal, or to help someone she doesn't even know.". "..." The pain only felt faint now for Amon, calming down as she felt...touched by Asteria's kindness "And I thought I'd never meet someone like that again..." She said, as she was placed back in bed, lying back and allowing the pain to dull down. "Hot damn! Been 'round ten years since I saw a finely tuned body like that with a nice personality, eh?" Lucadra said, appearing infront of Amon, wearing her red dress. "What?!" Amon shouted, shocked to see Lucadra appear out nowhere, startling the nurse. "I-...Is something wrong?! Did I do somehting bad?!" The nurse said, panicking. "N-...No! I was just...hallucinating!" Amon said, apologizing to the nurse who was merely doing her job. "Awww, you made the lil' nursey sad. You bully." Lucadra seemed to enjoy teasing Amon. "..." Amon remained silent, trying to ignore this vampire. "Silent treatment, eh? That won't work on me. Y'see, I just need to dig into your brain, and I can find all your memories. I know your name, your friends, family, events..." Lucadra began listing facts about Amon, who merely grunted in reply "And...Ira.". "Don't tempt me." Amon thought, knowing Lucadra would atleast hear that. "Oh, good. You figured I was still in your thick skull. Nice." Lucadra sat down on the bed, noticeably, she phased right through the nurse, and Amon's legs "Let me properly introduce myself, I am Lucadra. I have lived for over a thousand years or so. And I want your body, Amon." Lucadra declared, sporting a smug grin on her face. "...No.". "Cute. You think I was asking." Lucadra stood on the bed, oddly enough, she appears to have transformed to a 10 year old version of herself, complete with blushing cheeks, and a white dress covering her body, as she walked barefooted. She inched closer to Amon, lowering her face to meet with Amon's "I'mma take this body sooner or later.". "Cute. You think it's possible." Amon retorted, with a rather snarky tone. "Hmph. I guess I'll just hang around, wait 'till you crack, and take my chance." Lucadra sat down on Amon's belly, though Amon felt no weight on her stomach. "How are you doing this? Aren't you in my head?" Amon asked Lucadra. "Illusions. Even in your head, I can use this basic stuff. Here, look." Lucadra pointed at the nurse, who was about to leave the room, and with a simple motion from her finger, the nurse's skirt lifted, as if an invisible hand grabbed a hold of it. "KYAAH!" The nurse shrieked in surprise and shock, quickly turning to see Amon averting her eyes from hers. The nurse left the room, with a rather irritated look in her eyes. "The hell was that?" Amon said, finally speaking after being alone again. "Telekinesis. I can't go full power while I'm stuck at your head, but this stuff I can do freely." With that, Lucadra lied on Amon's body, as if resting on a bed, with her face rather close to Amo's "So, let's get along, roomy." Lucadra smirked, revealing her sharp fangs to Amon. Clearly, a face of someone you can't trust. "Oh...joy..." Amon said, knowing having someone else in his head can't be good for her health. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Storyline Category:Fairy Tail: Vice